This invention relates to containers for holding products, and particularly relates to providing mechanisms for reclosing the containers to continue storing the products after the container has been initially opened.
Containers can be used to store various types of products. In some cases, for example, a flexible film-based lidding is sealed to a thermoformed tray to hold the product within the container. To open the container, the consumer must typically pierce the lidding with a sharp object, such as a knife, to create an opening that provides access to the product, or must otherwise remove the lidding from the tray to gain access. In other cases, product may be stored within a paperboard box or carton. To dispense the product from the carton, the consumer typically must open the side flaps of the box structure.
Many times, the contents of the container are not consumed in one sitting, and leftover product may need to be stored for future use.